Empty Apartment
by i-am-loved17
Summary: No longer a oneshot, Naley... complete! Naley, “You’re not doing a very good job Nathan, The Eiffel tower is in France, not Italy.”
1. Part I

This is a request by LifeIsLove. It is my first Naley one-shot, so I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so don't sue me.

Empty Apartment:

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn it, Haley, just tell me what you are feeling!" Nathan shouted, getting angry from Haley's silence.

"I… I can't" Haley stuttered, still shocked by what she had just heard.

"It's not that hard, just analysis your thoughts and…"

"No, I can't go." Haley said, interrupting Nathan's rant.

"Haley…"

"No, Nathan, I won't. And I defiantly won't change my mind." Haley told him finally breaking out of her gaze.

Nathan looked into he eyes, pleading her to listen to him, "If you just spend more time thinking about it, I'm sure that you will see it can be great for us, Haley."

"Us or you?" Haley asked coldly.

"Us, Haley, we are a team."

"What about going to college together Nathan? What about our current plan?"

"But, Haley, this can help us so much!"

"How, Nathan? How?" Haley asked, finally rationalizing

"Okay, imagine the Eiffel tower out of the window of the apartment…" Nathan started, sitting down next to her.

"You're not doing a very good job Nathan, The Eiffel tower is in France, not Italy."

Nathan took her hand into his and start rubbing circles on the back with his thumbs, "That's not important; what is important is that I think we should move to Italy, it's just for a year."

"Can't you coach basketball here? Whitey just retired, I'm sure you can get a job in this country."

"Even if I did, it wouldn't pay nearly as much. Don't you get it, Duke can wait a year. Then when we come back, we will have enough money to live happily in an apartment. And instead of balancing two jobs and school, I can work and you can focus on your studies." Nathan said, begging Haley to see how great it was.

"I'm not doing it Nathan. I was fine with giving up Stanford for you, but I have everything in this country and money isn't going to change that," Haley stood up and said.

"I'm going to go, with or without you, Haley!" After hearing these words, Haley could feel the tears threatening to fall.

"Fine, I can't stop you, but don't expect me to be waiting for you, Nathan."

"I waited for you when you left on tour to go for your dream!" Nathan shouted.

By now Haley's eyes were wet and couldn't hold the tears back any longer, "I know and you made life miserable for me when I came back."

"So this is for revenge?"

"No, but I learned my lesson last time. I though you had too, but if you need to go for your dream without me, then maybe it's not worth it," Haley said, as she walked to the door and opened it.

"What's not worth it, Haley? You aren't making any sense!"

"Our love," Haley said before walking out of the door, leaving an upset and shocked Nathan on the other end.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Nathan Yelled into the phone.

After Haley had left, Nathan had gone over their conversation a few times in his head. He knew that he had been wrong, but why could Haley just support him. Even though he knew that she was right and that he shouldn't leave, he couldn't help being upset, especially at himself.

"Nathan, its Haley," a voice said on the other end.

"I don't know what your problem is, but you are not Haley, so leave me alone!" Nathan shouted, about to hang up.

"No, Nathan, it's me Lucas; I'm calling about Haley." Lucas said knowing that Nathan's mood will change shortly.

"I'm not really ready to talk to Haley, yet; not that it's any of your concern."

"She can't really talk right now. That's what I called to tell you, Haley is in the hospital, man."

Nathan sat there in shock. He heard Lucas say something about an accident, but he was too shocked to respond.

"Look, Nathan, if you want I can pick you up and take you there. I don't want you driving right now, anyway." Lucas said, knowing that Nathan wasn't going to respond right away. "I found her a block away from my house; it was a hit and run. Her car was totaled and I called 911. All they can tell me is that they don't know if she is going to wake up."

"I'll be there in a minute!" Nathan said quickly.

"Why don't I come and…" Lucas tried to say before Nathan hung up the phone and ran out the door after grabbing his keys.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm looking for my wife, Haley Scott!" Nathan asked the receptionist after running into the hospital.

"Nathan!" Lucas shouted causing Nathan to turn around. "She's over here!"

Nathan ran to follow Lucas, "Well, hurry up!"

When they got there Lucas turned around to face Nathan. "The doctor went in there right before I went to get you. I talked to her nurse after I called you and got little bit of information…"

Sensing that Lucas wasn't going to continue, Nathan asked, "What did she say, Lucas? I don't care how bad it is, I just need to know!"

"She broke her right arm and two ribs, but those should heal without any long term consequences. The bad part is that her lung collapsed causing blood to flow into her lungs and…" Lucas hesitated.

"And…"

"And if they didn't patch it up completely right, she could died, Nate." Lucas finished, releasing a couple tears.

"I have to see her!" Nathan said, pushing Lucas out of the way and walking into Haley's room.

"Excuse me, who are you?" The doctor asked rudely.

"I'm her husband. What are you doing to her?" Nathan asked, trying to prevent tears from falling, when he saw Haley's banged up body.

"I am checking her stats, but I am almost done and you can spend time with her alone, before we talk."

"Just, tell me one thing. Do you think she will survive?" Nathan asked hesitantly.

"Right now, it's her choice. We did the surgery and now we are just waiting for her to wake up." The doctor responded.

"But she's not in Acoma right?" Nathan asked confused as to why she wouldn't wake up otherwise.

"No, but we can tell if the surgery was a success after she wakes up. We need her awake to run the necessary tests." The doctors said as he walked to the door. "If she wakes up hit the button on the wall and a doctor will come immediately."

Once the doctor left, Nathan turned back to Haley. He looked at her banged up face and moved a few stray hairs behind her ear.

"God, Haley, I was so scared. I wish I could take back everything I said to you before you left; I didn't mean any of it. I'm sorry, just please stay with me, I need you." Before continuing, Nathan took a deep breath and wiped the tears that were falling. "I won't leave. Italy means nothing to me! I want to go to Duke with you, right now. Just please don't leave me Haley, please! We can buy an apartment with a student loan and I can get two jobs while you focus on your schoolwork. I won't even play basketball because you know what, Haley; basketball doesn't mean anything, if I don't have you to go home to afterwards."

Nathan leaned over Haley and kissed her forehead gently, letting his tears drop into her hair.

"Nathan…" a voice murmured below him.

"Haley! Don't move! I'll get a doctor." Nathan said, as her quickly pushed the button four times.

A couple seconds later the same doctor from earlier ran in and kicked Nathan out. After an hour, the doctor came out and pulled Nathan to his office.

"Mr. Scott, your wife broke her right arm and two ribs, as well as her lung collapsing. After performing surgery and many tests, we no for sure that your wife will be fine" The doctor said causing Nathan to let out a sigh of relief. "We will need to keep he here until Sunday, then at which, we will make sure that she is well enough to go home."

"Thank you, doctor. Can I go see her know?" Nathan asked, standing up to shake the doctor's hand.

"Of course, you remember where it is right?"

"Yeah, thanks again." Nathan replied as he quickly walked to Haley's room to see her asleep.

"Always" Nathan whispered as he sat on the chair next to Haley's bed.

"And forever."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tell me what you think, it inspires me to write more.


	2. Part II

Thanks for all the reviews; they made me turn this story into five parts instead of one. I didn't really know what I wanted to happen, but today I worked on it and now I have an outline. The next part should be up soon, but for now I hope you like it…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so don't sue me.

Part II

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She slowly opened her eyes to see the sun sneaking in through the loosely closed blinds. When she got used to the light she took in her surrounds including her husband. He looked so peaceful, unless you counted the fact that he was sleeping on a small chair. She took note of how his mouth was slightly open and his chest slightly moved up and down, things that she hadn't noticed previously. Before she knew it he began waking up and she realized that an hour had flown by.

"Good morning, what are you doing up so early?" Nathan asked in a sleepy voice that was comforting in the cold room.

"I was just watching you sleep." Haley answered shyly still unsure of if he is mad at her.

After realizing that their fight hadn't been concluded, Nathan gave her an encouraging smile and joked, "I don't snore do I?"

"No, but you did talk about Lucas a couple times. If I would have known about your feelings for Luc…"

"Don't finish that sentence!" Nathan said jumping up to so his seriousness.

"Well, I just can't believe you have feelings for Lucas…"

Haley was interrupted and her attention was drawn to the door when someone asked, "Who has feelings for Lucas?"

Nathan and Haley both turned to see Brooke and Lucas walking in. When Haley noticed that Nathan was going to say something she quickly answered, "Nathan!"

"No I don't! He is my brother!" Nathan insisted.

"Ew, Nate that's incest. Even thought I'd rather you then Peyton…" Brooke said going into her own world.

After realizing that Brooke wasn't going to finish he figured that he would start. "How are you, Haley? I left yesterday when Nate never came out and I figured that he should have time with you first."

"I'm okay, it still hurts to breathe, but I'll be fine. I just want to go home." Haley giggled.

"Do you think this is funny, Haley? Because it's not, people die from accidents like yours! How you can laugh at a time like this is beyond me, you disgust me!" Everyone was surprised when they realized who had said this and ran out. Brooke. Haley was shocked at her outrage and knew that it was her fault; this alone made her start crying.

"I'm sorry, Luke, I didn't mean to, I don't know what I said." Haley said, still confused as to what she said to make Brooke leave in tears.

"Don't worry about it, Hales, spend time with your husband and getting better, I'll take care of Brooke." Lucas said before he ran out.

Nathan turned to Haley and with one hand he wiped way her tears and with the other he held her hand, "Don't worry about Brooke, she'll be okay."

"I'm not worried about her; I know that Lucas will take care of her. What I'm worried about is us, Nathan, are we going to be alright?" Haley sobbed.

"Haley, I'm sorry about what happened yesterday, I don't want to go without you." Nathan said looking into her eyes, pleading her to believe him.

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have made you chose. It's your dream Nathan, I understand. I just don't know if I can live without you."

"I really want to be a coach." Nathan whispered looking down at his hands. "I know that my dad wants me to be a famous basketball player, but being a coach… I don't know."

"Yeah, you do, Nate, just tell me." Haley smiled squeezing his hands encouragingly.

"I just want kids to have fun while they are doing it. I guess I want to show kids tat it's not about who makes the most baskets, it's about who has the most fun; you know, things Dan didn't teach me." After seeing Haley guilty face Nathan added, "But you're right I can do that anywhere."

"I don't want you to settle for second best."

"Haley, with you by my side, nothings is only second best." Nathan said wiping Haley's last tears away and leaning down to gently kiss her lips. "We can decide what we are going to do with our lives later; right now I think I just want to enjoy your company."

"Well you can't, I want you to go home. You need a shower and to eat normal food."

"I don't want you to be alone." Nathan said worriedly.

"I'm going to call Brooke and see if we can talk, I don't want her to be mad at me."

"Okay, but call me if she doesn't agree and I'll come straight back." Nathan said giving her one final kiss before walking to the door. He turned around about to ask Haley if she was sure, but only saw her motioning for him to leave, so walking out backwards, Nathan left a thankful Haley alone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Nathan got home he quickly ran up and took a shower. Trying to Haley alone for the least time possible, he grabbed a slice of pizza out of the fridge and headed to the door.

"Hey, little brother, what are you doing?" Lucas said as Nathan opened the door causing him to jump.

"Shit! Are you trying to kill me?" Nathan shouted.

"Sorry, little brother." Lucas said as he walked in and went to the refrigerator.

"First, stop calling me little brother and second, can you get out, I need to see Haley." Nathan said still holding the door open.

"I was thinking we could go to rivercourt and play a little one-on-one." Lucas said making a sandwich.

"Did you not hear me say I want to go see Haley?" Nathan said impatiently.

"She is with Brooke right now and I have a feeling that we want to be far away from that." Lucas announced, while Nathan sighed.

"Okay, make me a sandwich well I go change."

About a half an hour later Nathan and Lucas arrived at the rivercourt and played a game just catching up with each other's lives.

"Dude, so that is why Brooke went crazy?" Nathan asked passing Lucas the ball.

Shooting from the three point line, Lucas answered, "Apparently, but you don't know how much she was affected by it. I wouldn't be surprised if Brooke never left Haley's side again."

"If that happened to me I wouldn't have left her either." Nathan laughed causing Lucas to nod.

"So are you actually considering taking the job?" Lucas asked making another 3-pointer.

"Come on, Luke, it's in Italy!" Nathan said running to collect the ball.

"I know, but I don't want you to regret it down the like and blame Haley."

"Honestly, I'm scared of that too." Nathan whispered so quietly that Lucas could barely hear him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke hesitated as she walked into down the hallway, she thought telling Lucas was bad, but telling Haley would be worse. Not only would Haley feel bad, but this might also scare her. When she got to the door, Brooke slowly turned the knob; unknowing to her Haley watched the knob turn on the other side.

"You can come in, Brooke, I won't bite!" Haley shouted causing Brooke to hurriedly go in.

"Sorry, I just didn't want to… I was scared." Brooke said.

"What happened earlier? You were happy one minute and then the next you were in hysterics." Haley asked quietly.

"My…My uncle, he… he died after his lungs collapsed." Brooke said letting a couple tears fall.

"Oh, Brooke, I'm sorry."

"Wait, let me finish. He would come and visit me when my parents would leave. At least up until four years ago when he was in a car crash. They said that he would be fine, that he would be able to go home in a month or two. That was until he choked a piece of apple and no one was around to help him." Brooke finished with tears down her face.

"Um, how did he choke on a piece of apple, if you don't mind me asking?" Haley hesitated.

"His lungs were way smaller so he didn't have enough oxygen in them to survive for any longer. His right arm was severely injured and his left wrist was broken so he couldn't knock it out either."

"I'm sorry, about earlier," Haley smiled sadly.

"Don't worry about it Tutorgirl, you didn't know. Plus, I'm not going to leave you alone for a second and rule number 1 is no apples. When Nathan gets here I'll tell the doctor." Brooke said determinedly.

"Tigger…" Haley whined.

"Tutorgirl..." Brooke whined back.

Haley smiled at Brooke causing her to smile back until everything went black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you guys like it, but if you didn't I'm sorry you can't get that time back. Tell me what you think, positive or negative.


	3. Part III

Here is the next part, I hope that you guys like this one as much as the other two parts. This part is going to be right after the last one, but the next two are going to be in the near future. Thanks for all of the reviews they mean a lot to me, so keep them coming.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so don't sue me.

Part III

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything went dark and all that could be heard was screaming and yelling.

"Brooke!" Haley shouted worried about Brooke since the room and had been silent.

"Haley, you don't have to yell I'm right here." Brooke said as the lights cam back on.

"Well it looks like to back up lights are kicking in." Haley observed.

"That's a relief."

Haley looked closely at Brooke and noticed her change in demeanor. "Are you okay, Brooke? You look like you just saw a ghost."

"Well that was horrifying!" Brooke exclaimed looking up to Haley.

"I never pictured Brooke Davis as someone scared of the dark."

"I have to sleep with the lights on sometimes, just ask Lucas. If I'm awake the lights must be on, even when I'm 'with' Lucas."

"I thought that you liked the lights on because I'm hot and you love to look at me." Lucas said walking in followed by Nathan.

"Well, that too." Brooke replied winking at him.

"Okay, you guys, enough." Nathan said walking beside Haley and kissing her gently on the lips. "Hey, baby, how are you?"

"I'm good, were you two here when the lights went off?" Haley asked looking at Nathan.

"Yeah and your husband there tried to be the hero once again. He screamed 'Haley' and ran into a wall." Lucas said smirking at Nathan.

"Leave him alone, don't you remember going into the school after him to get Haley." Brooke said.

"Don't forget that you jumped into the river after Nathan also." Haley reminded.

Nathan laughed as he watched Lucas stand there speechless. Wanting to make it worse he added, "Plus, I wasn't nearly as bad as you."

"Nathan…" Lucas warned.

"What is he talking about?" Brooke asked.

"Nathan…"Lucas repeated.

"Brooke! Please god, please, make sure she is safe with Haley." Nathan said mocking Lucas' actions.

"Oh, how sweet," Brooke said jumping on him and giving him a passionate kiss. "That means you deserve a little treat. Let's go to my place and we can have some dessert."

"Ew, leave out the details!" Haley said in disgust.

As Brooke pulled Lucas out the door saying bye, Lucas turned to look at Nathan and said, "Thanks, bro."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan watched Haley sleep as he ate the rest of his sandwich. Peyton had come by earlier and dropped of some food which they had thankfully taken and eaten. Haley went to sleep right after she had finished but he was too distracted from watching her.

The more he thought about her the more he realized that she was his life. Without Haley there would be no Nathan and he could only hope that she would be nothing without him, otherwise he would be a very lonely man. Of course he wanted Haley to be happy and have the best, but the way he figured it is that if he gives her his life then maybe she won't realize that there is better out there.

"Can you stop staring at me?" Haley mumbled into her pillow.

"No, you're too beautiful to not look at."

"Don't think that sweet talking will make me turn into Brooke and take you to bed."

"It was worth a shot." Nathan laughed causing Haley to turn around and laugh as well. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Haley."

The tone of Nathan's voice scared her. She had never heard it before; it had so much sadness and seriousness along with desperation that she didn't know what to say. "Nathan… I will never leave you, again. I made that mistake once and I regret to this day, even if everything did work out."

"I hope you believe me when I say that I wouldn't leave you either."

"I do, what we said before wasn't coming from our rational thoughts, both of us just wanted to win." Haley said grabbing his hand for comfort.

"Does that mean you'll consider going to Italy?" Nathan said getting the spark back in his eyes.

Haley watched his mood change significantly and she understood how he felt. He wanted to be a coach and he had almost broken her heart with the speech he had made earlier that day. The least that she could do in return is to give him the hope he needs. So she put a smile on her face and answered, "Yeah, I'll think about it."

"Thank you, Haley," Nathan said as he kissed her with as much passion as he could. "You won't regret it." Right when he said that Nathan's mind went back to the talk he had with Lucas down at rivercourt…

"_So are you actually considering taking the job?" Lucas asked making another 3-pointer._

"_Come on, Luke, it's in Italy!" Nathan said running to collect the ball._

"_I know, but I don't want you to regret it down the line and blame Haley." _

"_Honestly, I'm scared of that too." Nathan whispered so quietly that Lucas could barely hear him._

He didn't want to regret Haley; he didn't want to be like his father and mother. He sat back down as Haley turned on the TV and tried to find something to watch. No, he would not o that to himself and especially not to Haley. Just as he was about to tell her that he changed his mind she turned off the TV and looked at him.

"Let's do it, Nathan. Once I get out of this place we can make plans and figure out where we are going to live…"

Nathan put his hand on her mouth to stop her from going any further. "I have a better idea, why don't we stay here and go to college together and when we graduate we can move across the street from Brooke and Lucas. Peyton can live close and bring us food everyday. We can stay in bed and let our kids go to our friends and family's houses knowing that they are safe. And we can live happily ever after, just like I know we will."

When Nathan was done he realized that Haley was crying. Instead of asking her what was wrong he just pulled her into a hug and held her until she fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After watching the end of the basketball game between the Lakers and the suns, Nathan decide unexpected and defiantly uninvited guest.

"What are you doing here, dad?" Nathan asked making sure to close the door all of the way before Haley woke up.

"I wanted to visit my daughter in law, make sure she is alright." Dan said seriously.

"What are you a spy? The last time we saw you was the day of our wedding and the only one who has seen you since is Karen."

"I know and I wish that I could explain, but you have to know that I want to support you and Haley now. She is good for you; well actually, she is too good for you." Dan laughed causing Nathan to join in and the mood to change significantly.

"Okay, you can come in under one condition." Nathan said sternly.

"Anything."

"Why did you leave and where did you go?"

"Anything, but that," Dan replied too quickly.

"Then just leave now."

Nathan turned around to go back in when he heard a whisper come from behind him. "Okay…" Dan said.

"Then come on in." Nathan walked in and held the door for this father to walk in behind him.

"Dan?" Haley asked from her bed.

"Yeah, it's him and he is going to tell us where he has been, right dad?" Nathan cut in before Dan could say anything.

"I went to New York to live with this friend I have up there. Actually, he is your godfather, Nathan. You guys should meet him someday…"

"Stop stalling, Dan" Haley cut in.

"I left because I did something bad…"

"That's not anything new, dad." Nathan interrupted this time.

"Just let me finish! Anyway, the reason that Karen is the only one I talk to is because I feel guilty." Dan took a deep breath as both Nathan and Haley looked at him expectantly. "I feel guilty that I killed Keith."

Dan stared at Nathan and Haley expecting them to yell, but all they did was keep a shocked face and their jaws hanging down. When the initially shock wore off Nathan opened his mouth about to yell, but was interrupted by the door opening and the doctor walking in.

"Am I interrupting something?" the doctor asked uncomfortably.

"No, its fine, is Haley alright?" Nathan asked forgetting about Dan and focusing on Haley.

"Is it okay if he hears this?" The doctor asked looking between the three Scotts.

"Yeah, he is fine, but please just give us the news!" Nathan said quickly.

"Mr. Scott, calm down, your wife is fine. I just wanted to ask you if you knew that Haley is pregnant." The doctor said making all of the jaws in the room hang down once again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please, tell me what you think, don't think that I won't resort to begging.


	4. Part IV

Thanks for all of the reviews; they mean so much to me. I don't really like this chapter, but that's probably because it turned out nothing like I planned for it to.

Part IV:

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nathan…"

"We still need a crib. Oh and don't forget about a van, that is a must have for kids."

"Nathan…"

"Don't forget we need a bigger apartment."

"Nathan…"

"Plus we need food, don't they need that special food in the cute little jars…

"NATHAN SCOTT!" Haley yelled, stopping her husband's rampage.

Nathan ran in front of her. "Are you okay? Is it the baby?"

"No, it's you."

"What?"

Haley rubbed his cheek with her thumb. He was so cute when he worried about her. It had been about a month since the day they had found out about the baby. The doctor had wanted her to stay longer since the baby was in critical condition. The fear of having a child had hit her about ten minutes after Dan and Nathan left to visit Karen, apparently it just hit Nathan. "Calm down, I love you, but if you don't shut up I might have to hit you."

"But, Haley, we have so much to do. We will have a little boy in six months."

"We'll be fine, I promise. We don't need a van because we're only having one child for hopefully a long time. We can go shopping once we find out the sex, which reminds me, what makes you think we are having a boy?"

Nathan gave her a 'duh' look, "Come on, Haley, he is a Scott."

Haley rolled her eyes and continued, "As I was saying, once we are certain about the sex of our child we can…"

"Say that again"

"What?"

"Say that last part again."

Haley gave Nathan an odd look before saying, "Sex? God, Nathan, can't you think of anything else?"

"No, after that." Nathan just sat there kneeling in front of Haley with a smirk on his face.

"Our child?" Haley asked.

"Yes, our child." Nathan said leaning upward to kiss Haley passionately.

As they pulled apart Haley sighed happily. "What?" Nathan asked.

"Nothing, it's just, everything is perfect for once."

Nathan got up and sat beside her on the couch, "Not everything."

"Way to ruin my happy mood."

Nathan watched her pout and laughed. "Sorry, but I think we need to talk about Dan."

"How do we go from talking about us and our child to Dan?"

"Because for some reason beyond my knowledge Karen is actually letting Dan help her with Madison."

"Do you think that she knows?"

"About Dan killing Keith? No." Nathan answered running his hands through Haley's hair.

"Did you tell Lucas?"

"Is Dan dead?" Nathan asked causing Haley to laugh.

"What am I saying; of course he doesn't know."

Nathan turned towards Haley and watched her laugh before asking, "What do you think we should do?"

"About Dan, Karen, Keith and Madison, or about us and what we need to do to get ready for the little one?"

"Both."

Haley smirked and gave Nathan a look that scared him. "I have an idea, but I'll need Brooke, a phone, and Dan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The guest of honor is here!" Brooke shouted as she walked into the house. "Tutorgirl?"

Haley walked into the living room where Brooke was shouting. "You don't need to yell, the apartment isn't that large."

"No, but your stomach is."

"Thanks, Brooke." Haley deadpanned.

"No, it's a good thing. I want a baby belly." Brooke whined.

"Still whining I see, Ms. Davis." A voice said from behind them.

"You know, Dan, being the creepy old man stalking me is so last year."

"Don't feel so honored." Dan said walking up to Haley and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Brooke looked at how friendly Dan was being to Haley. "Ew, I don't do threesomes, well at least not with my boyfriend's father and sister-in-law."

Dan gave her a look as if she was crazy and Haley laughed. "No, Brooke, Dan is here to help us."

"Help us what?" Brooke asked looking between Haley and Dan.

"We need to get plane tickets, we need to tell both Karen and Lucas, without getting Dan killed, and we need… some cheesecake." Haley answered

"Cheesecake?" Dan asked.

"Tell Karen and Lucas what?" Brooke asked confused.

Dan looked at Brooke as if she had grown three heads before looking at Haley and asking, "You didn't tell her?" Haley shamefully shook her head. "Then how is she supposed to help us?"

"Just some one tell me what's going on?"

Dan looked at Brooke and for once she could see the human in him, "I was the one that… killed Keith."

Haley and Dan just stood there expecting Brooke to react badly, but what they didn't what came out of her mouth next, "I know."

"What?" Both Haley and Dan asked at the same time.

"Yeah, Lucas told me."

"Lucas knows?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, he's known since Karen told him."

"Karen knows!" Haley asked.

"Yeah, apparently the cops told her."

"The cops know?" Dan asked scared.

"Come on you guys, do I have to tell you everything?"

"Yes!" Dan and Haley asked at the same time.

"Okay, just… stop saying things at the same time it's freaking me out." After seeing their faces she continued. "Fine, apparently this student from the room held hostage saw the whole thing happen when he looked out the door. He told the cops, who told Karen, who in turn told Lucas and well since he loves me he told me."

Dan stood there shocked; how could anyone have seen him and why hadn't he been confronted about it. No, Brooke had to be lying; Karen wouldn't want to talk to him if she had known all along. "You're lying."

"Who's lying?" Lucas asked as he walked into the house followed by Nathan.

"They don't believe that we know that Dan shot Keith." Brooke said going up to kiss him.

"Oh yeah, we've known since it happened."

"Wait, you guys knew?" Nathan asked realizing what Lucas had just said.

"Yeah, but the cops were too afraid of him to do anything, my mom realized that she needed a father for her child and thought that trapping Dan was punishment enough, and after watching Dan while planning on killing him, I figured that the guilt was eating you up causing more pain then I could cause with my fist."

"I need to talk to Karen." Dan said running out if the house after hearing to revolution.

"Well what's next on the list of things, Tutorgirl?"

"That's our cue to leave, Bro." Nathan said kissing Haley on the cheek before walking out the door after Lucas.

"Well I don't feel like cheesecake anymore, but we still need to get tickets?" Haley said looking at Brooke

"For Italy?"

"Yep, two one way tickets to Italy."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, you knew the whole time?" Nathan asked Lucas as they sat down after playing one on one.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I never told you, but…"

"Don't worry about it."

"So, how does it feel to know that you are going to be a father soon?"

"It feels great, especially knowing that it's going to be part of me and part of Haley; that makes it even more special."

"It sounds perfect." Lucas responded changing his focus from Nathan to the basketball hoop.

"What's up? You seem preoccupied."

"I want what you and Haley have." Lucas stated confusing Nathan.

"What about Brooke?"

"I bought this." Lucas handed Nathan a box with the biggest ring that Nathan had ever seen.

"Wow man that's great."

"But what if it's not enough?" Lucas asked as he took the box back and looked at his brother.

"Do you love her?"

"Yeah."

"Then it's enough. Trust me; I've doubted my relationship with Haley more than you'll ever know."

"So are you guys going to Italy?"

"No, but as long as she is happy that's all that matters right?"

Lucas looked at his brother and the sincere look on his face, one filled with love, honesty and compassion. "I'm going to do it; I'm going to propose to Brooke."

"Just treat her right, man."

"Who'd of ever thought that it would be me admiring how you treat women." Lucas joked.

"Well, I never cheated on Haley."

"Thanks for ruining the mood."

"You sound like Haley." Nathan laughed remembering earlier that morning.

"Well she is my sister."

"Dude, that's just wrong. Your brother and sister are having a baby together." Nathan said causing Lucas to make an 'ew' face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Honey, I'm home!" Nathan shouted as he walked into his and Haley's home.

"I'm in the bedroom, Ricky."

"Well, what can I say, Lucy was sexy." Nathan laughed as he walked into the bedroom to find Haley on the bed.

"Not as sexy as me I hope."

Nathan laid on the bed side her, kissed her cheek and whispered, "Not even close."

"Good because I have something for you."

"It is some sexy lingerie?" Nathan asked lifting up the sheets that Haley was under.

"No, something better."

"What is better then that?"

"These!" Haley said handing Nathan an envelope.

Nathan looked at Haley confused but opened them slowly when she prompted him to. He pulled out the two tickets and read them carefully. "Haley, these are one way tickets for Italy in a month."

"I know, but I figured that we should give you time to settle in before practice starts."

"Are you sure?" Nathan asked receiving an enthusiastic nod. "We're moving to Italy?"

"Yes, Nathan."

Nathan jumped on top of her careful not to hurt the baby and kissed her with more passion then either of them thought possible.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If I get enough reviews I'll post the last part tomorrow.


	5. Part V

This Chapter is dedicated to everyone who has replied to this story!

Okay, so this is the last part and I'm really sad, but I have to end it so that I can focus on my other two stories. I know that I said I would update sooner, but I wasn't happy with how I wrote this chapter. After about five different outlines and three different versions I came up with this one. It has tons of fluff, but hey, I was in a happy mood. This week my cousin had her baby and even thought they told me I can visit whenever, I wanted to bring him home with me. Anyways, here is the last part before I bore you to death…

Part V:

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't get it." Nathan stated causing an 8 month pregnant Haley to turn to look at him.

"What?"

"I mean why did she go back to Noah if she loved the other guy?"

"That's the point, Nathan. She didn't love this guy as much as she loved Noah."

"Oh… You're so smart!" Nathan said turning to kiss Haley's neck as she turned to finish watching the movie.

In the past five months, Haley and Nathan had moved to Italy, Nathan began his career as a basketball coach, and Haley had started classes at the University of Venice. With help from Dan they live in a three bedroom house in the country.

"Nathan, stop." Haley commanded as she pushed him away.

"Why? I just want to be close to my beautiful wife." Nathan replied leaning back down to her neck.

"Don't you mean your fat wife?"

"No, I mean my extraordinarily gorgeous wife."

"Wow, The Notebook is really having an effect on you."

"No, I've always been one to tell the truth."

"Okay, now you're just being cheesy."

"You love me and my cheesiness."

Haley was silent for a second before responding, "Yeah, I love your cheesiness."

"If one of us says cheesiness again, then that might be too cheesy." Nathan joked receiving a laugh from Haley.

"Well then let's talk about… our son."

"I know… we can name him." Nathan said receiving a glare from Haley

"I told you that I need to see him first."

"Come on, you have names from when you were younger that you planed on naming your kids."

"Well… no." Haley lied hesitantly.

"Really, because Lucas called yesterday and he asked if you had talked me into naming our son Clifford, yet."

"Oh, yeah… that."

"Clifford, Haley? Out of all the names, why did you pick one that reminds me of a big red dog!"

"I don't know I've just always liked that name. But I didn't tell you since I knew you would hate it."

Nathan looked at how pitiful Haley looked and sighed. "Okay, how about we name him now to make me happy, his middle name can be Clifford to make you happy, and his first name can be Skyler to make him happy."

"Skyler?" Haley laughed until she put the names together, "Skyler Clifford Scott. I actually like it."

"So it's decided?" Nathan asked hopefully.

"Yeah," Haley whispered looking down at her stomach and rubbing. "We love you, Skyler."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tutorgirl, I miss you! You need to come back home…" Brooke whined.

"Brooke, we're visiting for thanksgiving. It's not that far off." Haley responded into the phone while Nathan was at practice.

"Yeah, but Lucas is bugging me."

"What's he doing now?" Haley rolled her eyes.

"No… It's okay… you don't care, I understand."

"Come on, Brooke, you know that I miss you. It's just Skyler keeps kicking my organs."

"Well I can't stop the whole really disgusting kicking stuff," Brooke started causing Haley to laugh at how she put it, "But I can take care of the missing me part."

"What do you mean?"

"Look outside your window." Haley walked up to the window and saw Brooke with her purse standing next to a covered in travels bags Lucas.

"Oh my god! Tigger! Luke!" Haley screamed waddling out of the door.

"Tutorgirl! Did we surprise you?" Brooke asked running up to Haley, leaving Lucas to carry the bags.

"Yes! What are you doing here anyways?"

"Nathan said that we could stay here until…" Lucas started letting Brooke finish.

"Until we buy our own house!"

Haley screamed at the news along with Brooke before asking, "How long has this been planned?"

"You know me, I was sitting there in American History 101 and then I thought 'wouldn't it be cool to take Italian History 101.'" Brooke started.

"And then I reminded her that she could it was just an hour later across the hall." Lucas added.

"And then I hit him and told him that I meant that I wanted to move to Italy."

"And then I told her she was crazy and that we weren't moving out of the country."

Haley interjected and asked Lucas, "Then why did you decide to move here if you thought it was crazy."

"Because even if I don't have my mom and sister close by, I have the other five important people in my life."

Nathan walked up to the front yard just in time to hear what Lucas had last said, "I understand who the first four are, but who is the fifth?"

"Well now that you are both here I guess we can tell you…"

"I'm pregnant!" Brooke screamed.

"Oh my god! This is great! We need to have girl talk." Haley said before thinking it over. "Actually let's let the boys join because I could sure use a foot massage."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nathan?" Haley whispered to her husband that was laying next to her own their king size bed.

"What?" Nathan muttered. "What time is it?"

"It's only 10:15 and I can't get to sleep."

"So you're making sure I can't sleep either. What kind of wife are you?"

"The kind holding your child."

"Oh yeah," Nathan said turning around to face Haley. "What's on your mind?"

"Do you think we'll be good parents?" Haley asked, finally realizing her fears.

"Of course, Haley, we'll be the best parents on this planet! We love this child and we love each other, there is no way that we'll mess this up." Nathan sat up and looked into Haley's eyes that were brimming with tears. "I promise you, Haley, we'll be great parents."

"But…"

"No buts. I don't care if we had some of the worst parents ever…"

"Actually, mine weren't that bad." Haley interrupted.

"Come on, Hales, they let you get married at 16 to a guy they didn't know. Then they left the state and never came back." Nathan laughed.

"Okay, so all of our parents sucked."

"But look at Dan; he is trying so hard to right his wrongs. He calls us weekly, bought us a house, bought Lucas and Brooke a house near by, and is taking care of Karen and Madison. It might take the rest of his life, but he is trying."

"Do you remember when we found out that everyone had always known about Dan shooting Keith?" Haley laughed.

"Yeah, but I don't think it was funny; must be some weird pregnant woman thing." Nathan muttered the last part.

Haley rolled her eyes and finished, "Anyways, that night when Dan confronted Karen, did you know she hit him with a frying pan?"

"Wait? He didn't have a weight fall on his head in the gym?" Nathan laughed.

"Is that what he told you?"

"Yeah, the next day he took me and Lucas to get something to eat and when we saw the bruise he told us that someone dropped a dumbbell on his head."

"On the subject of eating…"

"We weren't talking about eating." Nathan said knowing what was coming next.

"Well now we are, so why don't you get us some pizza."

Nathan looked at her with her puppy dog eyes and got up. He walked over to her side of the bed and offered her a hand. "If I have to get up so do you."

"Fine, make your pregnant wife get up and get her own food." Haley pouted following Nathan slowly down the stairs.

"I promise I'll make it worth… EW!" Nathan screamed.

As Haley got to the bottom of the stairs beside Nathan she saw both a shirtless Brooke on the counter and an almost shirtless Lucas in front of her. "Oh my god! On my counter you guys?"

"We were hungry" A shameful Brooke said.

"For what?" Haley started before covering her ears. "You know what, don't answer that, I don't want to know!"

After a couple moments of silence, Lucas grabbed Brooke's hand and pulled her off the counter before heading to the stairs and only stopping to say sorry.

When they were sure that Brooke and Lucas were upstairs and couldn't hear them they burst out laughing.

Nathan laughed his way to the refrigerator and grabbed two slices of pizza. He handed Haley her piece as their laughter died down. "They are so going to clean that counter tomorrow."

"Are you kidding? They need to buy us a new counter because every time I'll see it now, I'll think of what could've happened if we hadn't come down."

"Ew… mental image not wanted! He's my brother!" Nathan shuddered making Haley smile. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just all is right with the world. We are all where we're supposed to be." Haley responded still smiling as she laid her head on Nathan's shoulder.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so I know that I didn't answer every question about the whole Dan situation and other questions that you may have had about what happened during time changes in the story, but those are all necessary. I left those so that you had stuff to create in your head as you read it. I wanted to get you all into the situation and give you room to create what you thought could have happened in your imagination. Thanks again to everyone that read and reviewed! I got an enormous amount of responses for this story compared to my other stories. I guess that just proves that Naley fans are better and more awesome!


End file.
